


Crossing The Street

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Comfort, Gen, Heroes, Kindness, Lending a helping hand, Little old ladies, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, Spidey, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little old lady runs into some unexpected trouble, but not to worry, for help is never far away.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she began to carefully make her way across.</p><p>Unfortunately though, the rest of the world was not working at the same pace as her, and the little hand went red, as the traffic lights turned green.</p><p>Spidey could sense exactly what was going to happen next, and he quickly moved from his position on the wall, crawling down towards the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) I now bring you, Helping Hand number 4! Once again, I hope you enjoy! :)

Birds tweeted in the scattered trees and sunrays flickered down through the partially cloudy sky as our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man sat crouched on the side of a wall, on a rather peaceful afternoon in downtown Manhattan. He was quietly watching the people walk past below him, their heads bobbing up and down a little as they walked.

It had been a rather slow day today as not many criminals had been out causing havoc, which meant, for Spidey, that he had some spare time to just rest and chill out, which was exactly what he was doing now.

Spidey giggled as a man walked past with a particularly bad hairdo. He never ceased to be amused at how nobody ever, ever, ever..., looked up. They had no idea they were being spied on by a rather large spider, sticking to the wall. (Hehe, spider on the wall, get it?).

Spidey smiled to himself at his own apparent cleverness, before a slight nudge from his spider-sense caught his attention.

Abandoning his ‘people watching’, he looked over in the direction of the nudge, where there was an elderly lady with a walking stick waiting at the pedestrian crossing.

Standing on the edge of the curb, she appeared to be looking around at the traffic slightly uncertainly, before looking down at her feet, as if taking the next step forward was equivalent to taking the first step on the moon.

Spidey sat up a bit from his perch, leaning forward to get a better look.

After a moment, the woman finally decided to cross the street, taking one small hesitant step forward, with the assistance of her walking stick, when the little hand once again went green.

Slowly, she began to carefully make her way across.

Unfortunately though, the rest of the world was not working at the same pace as her, and the little hand went red, as the traffic lights turned green.

Spidey could sense exactly what was going to happen next, and he quickly moved from his position on the wall, crawling down towards the ground.

 

* * *

 

Dorothy slowly walked along the crossing, her hip paining with every small step. But she had to get to the other side.

She hated that she had to cross this street in order to get home every time she went to the corner store. It was an annoyance, but an annoyance she must deal with.

She was suddenly startled from her thoughts when the traffic began to move.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, as she saw the light was no longer green. Realising her vulnerable position right in the middle of the road, she lost her concentration, dropping her walking stick and tripping slightly.

She gasped, moving her hands in front of her in an attempt to break the fall, when a strong, strangely textured hand grabbed her wrist, (and another her waist)..., and pulled her upright.

“Gotcha!” a friendly voice proclaimed. “Are you alright there ma’am?”

Dorothy took a few steadying breaths, and looked at the hand supporting her, which happened to be covered in a red glove with a strange black vein-like webbing pattern over it. The hand moved from her wrist to take her hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

“You okay?” was said again, but this time with an edge of concern.

“Oh yes, yes, I’m okay. Nothing can take this old girl down that easy,” Dorothy replied confidently. She then trailed her eyes up the red and blue covered arm to come face to face with two large, white, bug lenses.

“Oh! You must be that new hero all the young folks keep talking about! Umm, what’s your name? Spider-bug... err, spider-webs, ah... Ohh Spider-Man! That’s it!” she said, taking her hand away from where it had been sitting under her chin in thought, and pointing enthusiastically up in the air in front of Spidey. “I’ll tell ya, this old noggin is still good for something,” she said, tapping the side of her head.

“Ha ha, well, you can call me Spidey. Can I help you get across the road ma’am?" Spidey responded, offering for her to wrap her arm around his neck.

“Oh, why yes thank you. How very kind of you,” Dorothy answered, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck, the other pressing against his chest.

Spidey wound his own arm around her back and walked gently forward, supporting her weight.

It seemed like an achingly painful trip to the sidewalk. But soon enough, they finally made it.

Dorothy let go of him and leaned against a pole for a second, catching her breath as the sound of cheering and whistling sounded around them, along with a few, “go Spidey’s!”

Spidey quickly remembered the lady’s walking stick, and turned, webbing it to him before it got run over. Thankfully the cars had paused long enough for them to complete their crossing.

“Here,” he said, as he handed the wooden object to her.

“Oh thank you,” replied the woman. Taking it from him and setting it against the ground, before standing up.

“Well, will you be alright now?” Spidey asked.

“Yes, I should think so,” the lady replied, smiling.

“Well, I guess I’d best be going now. It was nice meeting ya,” Spidey said, before moving to swing away.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Dorothy protested, picking up her walking stick and using the curved end to latch around Spidey’s waist, pulling him back towards her.

Spidey looked down at the walking stick hooked around his middle in shock. “Hey, no, no, no, I really  _do_ have to go,” he protested, moving to pull away.

Dorothy just pulled him back again, while starting to move away slowly down the street.

“Nonsense, you’re not going anywhere. I haven’t thanked you yet! And any nice young man who helps an old woman cross the street deserves thanking!” she spoke. “I’m sure my husband won’t mind. In fact, knowing him, he’s probably already got a pot of tea ready. Now come!” she gave him one last tug, and he was brought into step with her.

Spidey grumbled. “Fine,” he said, giving up, as she used her free arm to lead him forwards.

“It’s not far, just around this corner,” she said enthusiastically, as she led him around the bend, many bystanders staring at them as they passed, giving them funny looks.

Before long, they stopped in front of a small cottage-like house that reminded Spidey a lot of his own home. It had a small porch out the front with steps leading up to the door, with a wooden white-posted banister leading around it. Plants in small pots decorated the porch, and the brown and white splash of paint covering the house gave the finishing touch.

Dorothy lightly nudged him in the back, and they started walking up the steps.

“Willie! I hope you boiled the kettle, as we have a visitor!” she yelled out happily as she opened the door, ushering Spidey inside, before shutting it behind them.

Spidey felt out of place in the neatly kept, white-walled interior of the house, as his Spider-Man suit stuck out like a painfully sore thumb.

Feeling a bit like he didn’t belong, he gazed at all the picture frames decorating the many shelves and cupboard tops dotted around. They were all of a younger couple, obviously the woman and her husband, many years ago. There were many pictures of them together, smiling happily, along with pictures of children, and children’s children. A whole family history held within just a few framed photos.

Spidey moved forward, and carefully picked up a frame of a young girl and a brown dog with his gloved hand, recognising it as the woman he’d just helped when she was a child.

“Willie, this is Spidey,” Dorothy’s voice suddenly came from behind him, and he spun around, carefully putting the picture back down. “He helped me cross the street before,” she finished.

“Oh! Hello there! William, William Jackson. It’s an honour to meet you Spider-Man,” he said, moving forward and vigorously shaking Spidey’s hand in his, with a large grin on his face.

“Oh, well, it’s nothing,” Spidey replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“No really, it is an honour! I can’t believe you’re in my house! Would you like some tea? I heard you helped my darling wife Dorothy here cross that dreaded street,” he said, turning and disappearing down a hallway.

“W...well, it, it was nothing, always glad to help,” Spidey replied awkwardly, following them through the hallway and into a small kitchen, which had an old English style table sat to one side, with decorated china cups and saucers placed on it. William was just pouring some tea into the cups with a matching teapot.

“Here,” he said, pushing a cup full of the steaming drink towards him.

Looking around a bit, and getting an encouraging nod and smile from Dorothy, Spidey moved forward and sat in the chair in front of it.

William soon did the same, sitting down in the chair opposite him and beginning to happily drink his tea. “Would you like any sugar or milk in that?” he asked him.

“Ahhhh no, just milk thanks,” Spidey replied, and William quickly leaned forward to pour some milk in his cup.

Spidey leaned forward hesitantly, picking his cup up from its saucer and glancing over at the vintage style clock on the wall. He had to be home to Aunt May soon as they had plans for the evening, so he couldn’t spend too long here.

He looked back at them both for a minute, making sure it was safe, before carefully pulling the bottom of his mask up over his mouth. Slowly, he brought the cup to his lips, and took a tentative sip. He let the concoction flood his mouth, before swallowing, the liquid warming his belly.

“Well, do you like it?” William suddenly asked, startling him slightly as he realised they’d both been watching him attentively. “It’s a special brew,” he informed.

“Umm, yeah, it’s not bad,” he mumbled, pleasantly surprised by the taste.

“Here. Have a scone,” Dorothy then said, placing a scone she must have got out of the fridge on a plate in front of him. “You’re way too skinny,” she informed.

“Oh, no really, I’m fine,” Spidey replied.

“I insist,” she enforced.

Spidey sighed, letting his head drop down. “Alright, alright,” he said, before picking up the scone and taking a big bite out of it.

Dorothy chuckled proudly to herself and came to sit in a chair at the end of the table between the two, placing a tray of scones in the centre, and began to drink her own tea.

 

* * *

 

A lot of chatting and a couple of scones later, Spidey stood at the doorway of the comfy little home with a happy heart and a full belly. Who knew elderly people where so good to talk to? With all their stories from lives well lived, and tales of mischief and jokes from their younger days, Spidey felt well and truly enlightened by the experience.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Spider-Man. I’m glad there’s still hope amongst the young world today,” Dorothy said, while grabbing him in a big hug, squeezing him to death. She’d become rather fond of the wall-crawler during his time there, and didn’t quite want to let him go.

“Yeah, thanks,” Spidey croaked, before she finally let him go, and he gasped for breath.

“Now, don’t forget to drop in,” she said. “And I’ll always leave some scones out on the window-sill at night for you if you get hungry,” she informed, mothering him.

“Umm...” Spidey said.

William chuckled. “Don’t mind her, she can scare anyone away with her mother-hen attitude, but it was nice to meet you, Spidey,” he said, nodding his head.

“You too,” Spidey replied, nodding back, before he remembered Aunt May. “Well, I’ve got to go but, thanks for the tea and scones, I just might pop in again someday. But I’ve really gotta run so, latters!” he said, before jumping on the railing and leaping off.

“He, he, he’s a funny one. Now, what shall we watch on TV tonight? There’s that interesting show on... No, no we are not watching that sports thing again,” could be heard, as Dorothy and William disappeared into their house, and closed the door behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go :) Now, I just wanted to let you know that I do take prompts and requests for this series:) So if you have any ideas you'd like to suggest then, feel free :D And I'll see what I can do :P Also, don't forget to comment! :)


End file.
